


Boob Trouble

by fangirlflair



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, cisgirl!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlflair/pseuds/fangirlflair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaire has mixed feelings about her boobs, while Kate begs to differ. A Cisgirl!Klaine drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boob Trouble

Blaire lay on her back, the sheet thrown haphazardly over legs, leaving her chest bare. “I hate my boobs,” she huffed, pressing them together. Kate looked over curiously from where she was pulling a shirt on.

“What are you talking about?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“They’re just there. And they’re too big and dumb and floppy.” Blaire let out another huff, squeezing them together again. “Not like yours. I like yours. They’re small and perky and you can actually get decent bras.”

“As flattered as I am, I like your breasts,” Kate said with a fond smile, going over to the bed and sitting down next to Blaire.

Blaire pouted up at Kate, her brown eyes going impossibly wide. Kate’s eyes darted over to where Blaire’s hands were still squeezing over her breasts. “They’re huge though. Yours are just right.”

Kate looked back up to Blaire, her tongue darting out to wet her lips as her eyes darkened. “Not true. All the girls are jealous of you.”

“They shouldn’t be. Do you know how much it sucks to run with these? Or to have all your bras be black or white? I’m so envious of your pretty bras.”

“I’m sure I could prove to you just how much I love them,” Kate said, voice dropping down to a purr.

Blaire cocked her head in confusion for a moment before her cheeks flooded with head. “What? Oh! I’m sure that would work.” Kate rolled her eyes fondly before attacking Blaire’s mouth with her own.


End file.
